Mordecai Freaks
'Mordecai Freaks the Goblin '''is an goblin character whereas appear in Hallowteens as the playable. Origins Mordecai Freaks is dishonourable rotten cheater. Even from his youth the very thought of losing gets his blood boiling, he would cheat in games while sabotaging events in order to win. His most favourite game is gambling and he cheats his way out all the time such as hiding cards up his sleeves. He cheats from pure greed if the reward is something valuable and since in gambling there are bound to be riches he would always attend and cheats his way out. It’s proven he loves collecting valuable things or any other thing that costs money which is why he multiple watches and bracelets on his arms, a ring on his finger etc. When he was caught cheating one time he was almost beaten to death but by using tricks up his sleeves he somehow always manages to get his way and he fled but knows that he can longer gamble now that everyone knows he is a cheater. He then later became a thief and made his own offer of “gambling” every time he is about to rob someone he would say “Life is a gamble; you want to throw in your life or any of your valuables? Pick wisely.” Although on his end he wins all as even if the person would rather die than offer valuables he would steal all them from the corpse which goes to show he is not a man of his word. He was almost caught a few times by the law but with his tricks he always manages to have the police slip up and fall for his tricks. Even when he is not thieving he would be either a Con Artist or a sales person looking to make money by selling any valuables he has stolen. He also took much of a darker turn when he started to collect organs of those he killed and sell them to black markets. When Halloween came about he decided to dress himself up as a goblin because of how he learned that goblins are always up to no good doing tricks as much as he does. With the right make-up to make himself look threatening he believes that regardless of the fact everyone else is wearing costumes, his would be intimidating enough to actually rob people, after all no one could recognize him. Then the curse struck and he himself became an actual goblin. Although he isn’t bothered by his sudden transformation, in fact when he changed some new knowledge went through his mind, he suddenly was given new thoughts on being a trickster which he never thought of before when he was human and this pleased him greatly. He tested it out on a werewolf who tried to attack him and successfully killed it and then used it’s fur afterwards for…an experiment. After that Wiseman made his announcement on the events that occur and how things have planned out. Mordecai could care less why the old man would do this but he felt quite happy to kill the rest of the monsters, what a better chance to get more valuable things to steal? And who knows, afterwards when he kills the wizard Wiseman he may end up finding something very valuable indeed. Gameplay Powers and Abilities As the Goblin. So his speed is his advantage here. That will work well against the grapplers. To get the moves out the way he may not have like over the top special moves but i did want to make sure he has moves based on his knife as well as trickery to show off just how much of a dirty fighter he is. It's to keep true of how goblins are after all. And yeah i know that the only other weapon besides The Green Poweder and Knives are thumbtacks but come on....stepping on thumbtacks is a pain, someone like him would use those against his opponent to trick them. I would have used Legos but those are copyrighted. Movelist Special Moves * '''Green Dust: '''Mordecai will dig into his bag and throws some green dust at the opponent that is only short ranged. Light has him throw dust at the ground which hits off the ground; medium straight in front of him, Heavy is downwards at an angle. Pressing any attack button again just before he throws the dust out suddenly has him take the green dust and then actually throws it at the air turning it into a giant ball made of the green dust. If the opponent touches it on contact it will stun them in place for a small period of time. * '''Thumbtack Pile: '''Mordecai will suddenly chuck some thumbtacks on the ground in front of him that lay in place for a small period of time. It doesn’t stun the opponent but when the opponent stands over them it chips away their health as long as they stand over them. * '''Stabbing Knife: '''Mordecai will walk forward while stabbing with his knife multiple times, does great damage, deals multiple hits and knocks the opponent back. Pressing medium again during this move will have him grab the opponent and does a single stab to the chest which takes away a big chunk of health and causes a crumple state. * '''Violent Blade: '''Mordecai will suddenly slash his knife downwards which hits overhead and causes a ground bounce. Pressing Heavy again during this move will suddenly have him slash his knife downwards seven times into the opponents back before kicking them away which causes a hard knockdown. * '''Roll Slash: '''Mordecai will roll himself forward along the ground, which dodges some projectiles. When he is close to the opponent he’ll rise up to do a rising slash attack that knocks the opponent into the air. Pressing Light again during his rolling animation has him end it early and then has him pounce onto the opponent and then stabs them multiple times in the chest which grounds the opponent. * '''Dirt Kick: '''Mordecai will suddenly kick the ground to have dirt be kicked onto the opponent does decent damage and causes good stun. Pressing Medium again will simply have him kick more dirt at the opponent, stunning them more. * '''Smoke Trick: '''Mordecai will suddenly throw the green dust on the ground below him to cover himself up with green smoke for a few seconds where he doesn’t move. While like this projectiles cannot harm him and if attacked physical he’ll leap out to do a slash attack with his knife which causes a crumple state so this is a good move to trick the opponent but it’s easily avoidable so if used to early the opponent will simply avoid it by not going anywhere near it until the smoke clears out. But this move has attacks to cancel out this move. **Light: Throws green dust at the opponents feet, causing green smoke to appear below them and they start coughing therefore stunned, allowing Mordecai to get in. **Medium: Leaps out to do a drop kick attack that causes a wall bounce. **Heavy: Will suddenly appear in a flash of green smoke behind the opponent, making this a teleportation move. Terror Moves * '''Smoke Ambush: '''Mordecai will say “Where do you think you’re going?” as he throws some green dust at the opponent, if it connects the opponent will be covered with green smoke, coughing and unable to move as afterward Mordecai will leap into the cloud and then stabs and slashes the unguarded opponent multiple times (with the hits that can be increased via button mashing) before doing one more horizontal slash that knocks the opponent far. * '''Innocent Whistling: '''Mordecai will put his hands in his pockets, looks away from the opponent and starts whistling a tune. If the opponent physical attacks him while he is like this he’ll stop by dodging the opponents attack and then kicks them in the groin which takes a way big chunk of health and also causing a crumple state. Nightmare Fuel * '''The Trickster: '''Mordecai will throw some green dust into the opponents face to blind them. Afterwards the opponent will walk forward blind, trying to find their way around as Mordecai smirks as he drops some thumbtacks onto the floor and the opponent steps over them, having them pierce through the foot. They fall backwards from the pain but Mordecai catches them and then starts stabbing them in the chest a few times, breaking the ribs. Finishing Moves Night Terrors * '''Nice Looking Organs: '''Mordecai will kick the opponent down to make them fall on their back. He’ll then leap onto to them then puts his nails in between the opponent’s sockets to pull out their eyes as they then started screaming in pain. He’ll then take his knife and cuts open the opponent’s chest, taking out their organs such as their liver and heart until the opponent eventually dies. Mordecai gets up laughing with his new organs ready to sell. * '''Pop Goes The Loser: '''Mordecai will kick the opponent over and pounces on them. He’ll then take out the bag that contains his green dust and then pours the dust down the opponent’s mouth, forcing them to swallow it. He grins as he then forces the opponent up on their feet and then he walks back and sees the magic happen. Suddenly the opponent will have green smoke come out of their nose, ears and mouth while their belly suddenly starts bloating up from the huge amount of smoke inside them until they eventually explode leaving behind a giant green smoke cloud. Mordecai smirks at the sight. Arcade ''Mordecai Freaks/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Mordecai Freaks walks in, smirking saying “Well hello there, how about we gamble?” he then draws his knife and says “Life is a gamble; you want to throw in your life or any of your valuables? Pick wisely.” As his smirk widens as he bends down to get into his stance. Victory Pose Mordecai Freaks will say “What’s the matter? Your life not worth it after all? Guess I’ll take both your valuables and your life!” as he suddenly stabs the camera on the ground. Fun Facts * Been looking forward to this one, because while Goblin's don't exactly have like a default mythos about them. I mean in each version of the goblin in each piece of fiction is always different from the other in terms of who they are and what they do but we can all gree that Goblin's are usually lying cheaters and that is the point of Mordecai here. * Overall he was fun to do, the finishers were hard to think off but hey i managed to pull through. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dev Fighter characters Category:Hallowteens characters Category:Monsters Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters